Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a temperature regulating system for the control of the temperature in a room and comprises a feeler gauge adapted to remotely control the supply of energy to a radiator system in the room.
Usually feeler gauges which control regulating means so as to control the supply of energy to radiators in response to the room temperature are located on or relatively close to the radiator, whereby the emission of heat from the radiator is regulated in response to the temperature at such a specific spot in the room which is not representative of the conditions throughout most of the room. Even when the feeler gauge is not directly subjected to conduction or radiation from the radiator, these known temperature regulating systems do not provide a control of the emission of heat of the radiators in response to the so-called comfort temperature, i.e. the mean value of the air temperature and the average radiation temperature.
It is known to use sensors which are influenced both by air temperature in a room, which flows past the sensor by convection, and average radiation temperature, as shown in German Pat. No. 1921570. This device is used to control the comfort temperature.